


Of Cars and Encounters

by BVBJunkie



Category: Football RPF, Porn RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about Jake Bass and Marco Reus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test :D  
> This story is a few month old but I'm new here and I needed a story to post to see if this archive could be my new home ;) So please tell me what you think :)  
> English is not my first language, I usually write in German, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it.  
> For pics/gifs see http://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/111766367274/of-cars-and-encounters-a-story-about-jake-bass-and  
> or   
> http://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/tagged/Jaco

***

Jake walked out of the hotel, lit a cigarette and put the fur of his coat tighter around his neck. Berlin was cold. Fucking. Freezing. Cold.  
He didn’t mind though. The trip has been great so far and somehow the cold reminded him of home.  
He took a look around and smiled instantly when he saw a black Aston Martin parking in front of the hotel. He always had a thing for fast cars … Okay, which guy hasn’t - but to him fast cars always set free some serious vivid fantasies, sending pulsing vibes right through his body. Or down to his groin to be precise.

Like now. With this car. Man… he could see himself leaning against it, in a dark and quiet alley, kissing another guy. Hot kisses in this fucking, freezing air of Berlin, steaming breath, the urge to have sex, the need to feel more, groping hands everywhere, eager to find warm and smooth flesh, eager to undo annoying belts.

 _Right here?_  
Yes!

Sweater up, pants down, a panted _Turn around_ , hands on the spoiler in search for stability, the well-known pressure, then thrusts and moaning, _God, yes, so good_ , the grip tightening, the thrusts getting heavier, the moaning getting louder, _So fucking fucking good_ , eyes closing, lips biting, thousands of sparks running through the veins, the body tensing, till it hits them both, loud and releasing, leaving wet spots on the shiny black paint of the car. 

Jake smiled. Yeah, that would definitly keep him warm.

The problem of course was - he had neither got the car nor the guy for doing that.

Come to think of it, what a shame that he, Jake Bass the pornstar, who has had so much sex with such plenty of guys on so many cool locations, hasn’t had sex on a damn fucking car like this. How could that have happened? Well, not have happened.

Jake took a drag of his cigarette, walked over to the Aston Martin and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket.

The car probably belonged to an old, fat and ugly guy, anyway.

But when Jake was just about to take a picture to post it on his Insta account, a young blond guy around his age, wearing some cool clothes, came out of the hotel and unlocked the car.

What the- ? 

Jake’s lips turned into a grin. So far for old, fat and ugly.

The guy turned around and looked at the phone in Jake’s hand.

“Sorry, I just love cars” Jake said, feeling like he should somehow apologize for taking a picture of another man’s car.

The guy nodded with a little smile, then opened the door of his car and was about to get in. But Jake wasn’t done yet.

“Really nice car you have there. Won the lottery? I mean, to be able to afford a car like that you must be at least I don’t know some kind of german Eminem or something.”

The guy laughed softly but before he could answer, Jake continued, “I mean you don’t look like a banker. Or an attorney. Or are you some rich heir and just inherited tons of money? Not that there is something wrong with that.“

Yeah well, that was him. Talking before thinking and talking a lot.

But the guy didn’t seem to mind. He smiled, actually quite cute, until he eventually interrupted Jake calmly, “I’m a soccer player.”

Oh. Okay. Soccer then.  
Well, too bad he wasn’t a soccer player either. Definitely wouldn’t mind the car. And the money.  
Of course there were some downsides to it. Especially the thing with being- ”So you’re one of these guys that are never supposed to be gay, right?”

The guy laughed. “Yeah, one of these guys. If you want to put it like that.”

Maybe the money and the car made up for it. And the fame, of course.

“And didn’t you win the world cup?”

Ouch, that must have hurt. The guy’s face twitched, just a little, just for a second but Jake had already seen it.

“I was injured. I couldn’t go to Brazil,” the guy said quietly, trying to sound not that hurt.

Now Jake felt bad. Really bad. “Sorry, man, I didn’t know. If I had known, I wouldn’t have said anything, obviously. I didn’t want to rub salt into your wound like… obviously.” Jake made a typical exuberant-Jake-face because yeah, well, obviously…

The guy shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay, it’s in the past. I’m looking forward.”

Jake nodded. He still felt bad because he already liked that guy and wanted to bring the smile back on his face. Or maybe it was just the car… he wasn’t sure.

So why not find out and get to the point quickly?

He took a last drag of his cigarette and tossed it aside.

“You wouldn’t take me for a ride, would you?”

Well, at least the guy laughed again.

 

***

 

The guy of course said no, said he had to take a friend, but there was something about his reaction, the look in his eyes, the small hesitation, the way he licked his lips… that Jake refused to leave it at that. He wanted more. 

So after their encounter, Jake tried everything to cross this guy’s path again. Smoked too many cigarettes in front of the hotel, lingered for a suspiciously long time in the lobby and persuaded a few guys of the crew after shooting to drink a few last drinks too much in the bar. But nothing.  
Tired and drunk he fell into his bed. _Fuck you, Mr. Rich-Soccer-Boy. Or whatever you’re fucking name is._

When he had to leave the hotel for shooting the next morning and the black Aston Martin was parked in front of the hotel again, he hurried back inside, asked the receptionist for pen and paper, wrote a note and put it behind the wiper of the car.

 _Fancy a drink tonight?_  
Jake, the guy from yesterday, taking a picture of your car and talking too much  
Then his number.

Well, it was worth a try.

During the day, however, his mood got from excited to nervous to sulky. To really really sulky. While shooting he checked his mobile on every possible occasion, spent every free minute googling the guy (his name was Marco Reus and there was definitely too much to google), waited and waited for a message, and got more and more frustrated, finally having problems to hide his bad mood, leaving the director almost to the verge of despair.

Back at the hotel, he was so pissed off that he decided to forget about the whole thing. After all the car was no Lamborghini and the guy was no Ronaldo.  
But just when he was about to twitter something nasty about arrogant, rich guys and german impoliteness, his phone vibrated.

_Sorry… I already have plans for tonight. Marco_

And all of a sudden, Jake’s mood changed from being extremely pissed off to being extremely thrilled.

Okay, Marco did not take his invitation, but Jake hadn’t really expected him to. Marco had answered and Jake got his number, and that was all that mattered.

Almost giddy with excitement, he quickly wrote back. _Nice tats you have!_

The response fortunately didn’t take long.

_So you already found me on the internet. A monkey hiding his eyes concluded the message._

Jake bit his lips and grinned.

_Yeah, googled cute guy with hot car, who apparently plays soccer. Just got you as a result._

And because he just couldn’t resist, he added: _And I know now that I not just want to ride your car._

He really, really could not _not_ have written that, it was just too tempting, but as soon as he had written it, he regretted it. Because… why did he always have to do things like this? He didn’t know the guy at all and just because _he_ thought this was funny… The first sentence had been probably bold enough for the guy already.

Jake groaned frustrated. His heart began pounding ridiculously loud in his ears and he stared at the phone in his hands without blinking once, hoping he hadn’t scared the guy off completely.

Then the phone vibrated again and Jake’s heart pounded even louder.

_Sorry, I’m not gay, remember ;)_

Jake exhaled relieved. Marco was still talking to him, so nothing lost yet. 

_Yeah, me neither_ , he wrote back and added quickly so that the conversation wouldn’t stop:

_So what does your written tattoo say?_

Again there was no direct response but this time it didn’t take too long till the beep sounded again. Jake wiped over his phone to read the message.

_Didn’t google enough? ;)  
The biggest adventure you can take is to live your dream :)_

Jake smiled. _Love it_. Because he just did.

_You have tattoos, too, right? I think I saw a tattoo on your hand?_

Now Jake was really excited. If that was no proof that Marco was interested in him!

 _Yeah, on both hands_ , he replied and wanted to add “and one on my ass” but left it at: _…and on some other parts._

The next message came immediately.  
_Some other parts??? Not sure I want to know what those other parts are!_ Again Marco sent the monkey with his hands over his eyes.

Jake laughed softly. 

He was relieved that Marco was as easy going as he thought he would be. Besides he loved the fact that Marco didn’t know who he was and what every centimeter of his body looked like, like so many other people did. Not that he was ashamed of what he’s been doing, quite the contrary, he was proud of what he had achieved as a pornstar. But the thought of being undressed and seen naked for the first time, the other guy exploring his tattoos one by one… yeah, that intrigued him somehow.

Of course he knew if this was going somewhere – and he badly wanted it to – he couldn’t wait forever to tell Marco but just now he enjoyed it.

 _No worries. Only G-rated parts. But I have a written one too_ , he wrote.

_Cool. What does it say?_

_We are here to laugh at the odds and live our life so well that death will tremble to take us._

Then several minutes nothing happened. Jake’s fingers twitched over the key pad, typing things like Got you thinking?, deleted it, typed Still there?, deleted it again, typed I was just interested in your car anyway because he was getting pissed off again until he got Marco’s next message.

_Sounds cool. Is it a quote?_

When Jake sent his answer, Charles Bukowski, another message from Marco was already there:

_I’m going to the Rose Club with two friends. If you have nothing better to do… like to join us?_

Jake smiled widely. Hell yes, he fucking liked to join them! Yes, yes, yes!

So he wrote: _Maybe ;)_

***

The club was packed, the music was booming and the frequency they drank their shots was frightening. Jake loved it. The location, the music, the dancing.  
It was a fun night out and he liked Marco more every minute, being pretty sure that it wasn’t just because of the booze.

Marco’s friends were nice, too. Marcel and Robin. They instantly talked to him, wanted to know what kind of music he was listening to, where he was from, if he could speak French then, and Jake answered willingly and yeah, he probably was already drunk.

The only thing missing was him kissing Marco, running his hands down this fit and lean body, thrusting his hips against Marco’s while dancing to the music. But they weren’t in a gay club and Marco wasn’t “gay”, at least not officially, although Jake had seen how Marco had been looking at him, dancing, swaying his body.

He really liked Marco. Marco was fun. On the one hand modest and somehow shy but on the other so fun-loving and so admirably full of laughter that Jake wanted to taste those smiling lips, wanted to run his fingers through this blond hair and just wanted Marco to want him.  
So no, he didn’t mind that Marco watched him dance like that.

And then Marco finally popped the question.

“So what are you doing in Berlin?” he asked, leaning forward to Jake. And Jake knew this was the point where he had to tell the truth with no return.

“I’m shooting a movie. A porn movie. I do porn.”

Marco raised an eyebrow and began to laugh. “Okay…”

So okay, no, he didn’t believe it.

Jake tried to look serious. “You don’t mind then?”

Marco still laughed, his eyes full of disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?”

Jake shook his head. “Well, no…”

Marco almost choked on his drink. “For real? You are a… you do porn? Like… porn?”

Jake nodded, while Marco looked at him curiously. He took it as a good sign that now that Marco slowly realized that Jake wasn’t joking that little warm-loving shine in his eyes did not go away.

“But aren’t they supposed to be like… tall… and -”

“Don’t say ‘handsome’!” Jake raised his eyes reproachfully.

“No!” Marco laughed even harder. “I don’t know… maybe shaven? Or maybe less… inked?”

“And how much gay porn exactly did you watch so that you would know?”

Marco smiled affirmatively. “Okay, I get it.”

He looked at Jake attentively now, not disregarding, just… curious. Then he took a look around in the club and leaned over to Jake again. “Do you mind, if we shift the party to my hotel room? It’s… safer.”

No. Jake didn’t mind. Not at all. Maybe a little that Marcel and Robin came along though. He wouldn’t say he was getting possessive when he was drunk but yeah, maybe just a little.

In Marco’s room the chatting, drinking and the music just continued where it stopped and the only thing still missing was Jake kissing Marco. Jake’s body by now longed for touching of any kind, his lips wanted to feel smooth and salty skin and he had to restrain his hands like naughty school children because they so wanted to wander between Marco’s legs. He could already hear Marco moan, his eyes filled with lust, his body writhing, begging Jake to touch him –

Fuck! He had too much to drink and these other guys were really nice but…

Jake cursed silently.

Well, at least they had another topic now: Jake being a pornstar.

“So, Jake isn’t your real name?” Marcel asked curiously.

Jake shook his head.

“So, what is it?”

Jake smiled secretively. “Well…”

And because he didn’t want to spoil the fun, he added: ”It’s French…”

Marco handed Jake a drink, sank onto the couch next to Marcel and tapped on his phone.

“Alain?”

Jake laughed. “No.”

“Antoine?”

“No.”

Marcel leaned to Marco to have a look on the display. “Scroll down, scroll down… here: Fabrice!”

Pff. “No.”

Now Robin wanted to join in as well. “Pierre?”

“Non.”

“So it’s Pierre!” Marcel suddenly called out in excitement. “You said ‘non’, you revealed yourself!”

Jake shook pityingly his head. Marcel groaned frustrated while Marco and Robin chuckled.

“So that’s it? Out of guesses?” Jake asked provokingly.

Marco looked at him with a sexy little smile that went straight down to his groin: “Can you moan it?”

“Huh?” Jake wasn’t sure if he had heard right or if it was just his imagination going wild.

“Can you moan it? Like for example ‘Oh, yes! Ah, Françoiiiise’!” Marco moaned loudly, adding a soft and long-drawn-out “Fuuuck!”, again looking at Jake with this sexy smile, his hand tugging his trousers just besides his crotch.

Jake swallowed hard.

Okay, that’s it! There were too many images going on in his head. Jake wanted to touch Marco, wanted to kiss Marco, wanted to fuck Marco, wanted to lick his cock, whatever, just any bodily contact and he wanted it now!

He reached for the stereo equipment, turned the volume up, finished his drink and crawled to Marco. When he was just centimeters away from Marco’s face he began a slow and lascivious lap dance and whispered “No touching!” And yes, the way Marco’s eyes widened and he licked his lips then, was just how Jake wanted it to be.

There was some ooh-ing from the side but he didn’t mind. They could watch if they wanted to. He just wanted Marco. Desperately. And Marco looked at him as if he wanted him, too. How convenient.

Jake rolled his belly, rubbing his crotch with the slow beat of the music against Marco’s crotch and with every move they both breathed heavier and heavier until Jake finally decided that he had craved enough. He leaned forward, a gentle tug at Marco’s bottom lip and then… the touch of soft lips, the taste of alcohol and Marco’s welcoming tongue, warm and tender. God, this felt so good.

Again soft chuckles and whispering from the side, then Marcel and Robin wisely got up to leave the room.

Marco called something in German after them that had to be some kind of goodbye but sounded really like something else.

“Piss Morning Jews??” Jake tried to imitate it.

Marco laughed softly. “Yeah, almost.”

Then they were finally alone.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Enjoying the moment, the excitement of what may happen, the beauty of it.  
Jake let his fingers wander over Marco’s face and grinned. The owner of this fucking expensive car could have really looked worse.

“You’re a greeny, too?” he suddenly realized.

“A what?”

“You have green eyes like me!”

Marco smiled. “Yeah, well, but yours can’t be overlooked.”

Oh fuck, Jake loved this shit. Especially when he was drunk. “You like them?” he asked much too eager. But Marco didn’t seem to mind, just nodded while his hand slid in the back of Jake’s neck. “And your lips…”

And with that he pulled Jake back to him, their lips clashing again, this time more roughness, more need, more hunger, and Jake couldn’t find it sexier. Soon their hands searched for more, Jake’s fingers stole themselves under Marco’s shirt whereas Marco reached down for Jake’s ass. So so fucking good. But still it wasn’t enough.

“Bed?”  
“Bed!”

They stumbled to the bed, fell directly onto it, not once unlocking their lips. The shirts had to go away, were opened, dragged, got rid of, the annoying trousers as well, away with it!

And then suddenly Marco sat up, looked down to Jake, the intense and longing gaze making Jake swallow, while he waited impatiently for Marco to do something but Marco just let his fingers wander lightly over Jake’s written tattoo on his breast, leaned down again, kissing the tattoos on Jake’s neck, with his lips, his tongue, softly, caressing, leaving Jake’s skin all tingly and it was just like Jake had imagined it.

Then again, the intensity came back, the softness gave way to the hunger and roughness. Marco’s hands stroked relentlessly over Jake’s body, the kisses got greedy and Jake laughed breathlessly because it kind of felt like Marco had sex like playing football. A constant change of pace, a change between slowing down and speeding up, lustfully playing with the opponent, leaving him devoted, submissive and wasted.

Well, it worked. Marco’s hand glided further down Jake’s belly between his legs, covering his cock, squeezing it and shit, Jake had to moan loudly.

His body began to burn under Marco’s touch, the one hand again and again stroking his cock under his pants, the other grabbing his loins fiercely, Marco’s lips sliding down, down, down his breast, small bites in his side and “God, fuck, Marco, so fucking good” Jake moaned because he really had to say that out loud. He couldn’t wait to feel Marco’s lips down there but then all of a sudden Marco stopped, cursed quietly and sat up. And no, it wasn’t a good sign that this intense lust in Marco’s look was almost gone.

“What?”

Marco sighed, his hand running over Jake’s thigh. “I… I can’t… I’m sorry.”

“What??” Jake wasn’t sure if Marco really meant what he thought he meant.

“I want to… really… but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

What? Jake looked at Marco in disbelief. Marco sighed again.

“Well, to me it doesn’t look like you can’t!” Jake pointed at Marco’s full erect boner under his pants.

“I’m sorry.” The thumb of Marco’s hand caressed the skin around Jake’s belly button. “I… I can’t stop thinking…. about… I don’t know what you did today… at _work_ … what you are going to do tomorrow, and with whom. And I… I’m thinking what does he like… when he’s a porn actor. Maybe he likes something like… I don’t– ”

“I like kissing, touching and fucking, actually. Nothing special.” Jake interrupted Marco desperately.

Marco smiled. A sweet and lovely smile and Jake was just thinking, when you smile like this, why the hell don’t you fuck me then?

Jake put his hands over his face and groaned loudly. “You can’t be serious! You cannot work me up like this and then quit!! That’s torture! There should be some kind of penalty for it.”

And no, Marco’s soft laughter didn’t make it better.

Jake turned around, buried his head under a cushion and groaned again.

“ _Hellish_?” Marco apparently had seen the tattoo on his back. “Nice. I like it.” Jake felt Marco’s hand gliding over it.

“Don’t touch it! If you leave me like this, you are not allowed to touch it.” Jake mumbled under the cushion.

Again he heard Marco’s soft laughter before he felt Marco’s lips just above his ass. So he really had the audacity…!

“Don’t. Touch. It.” At least he wouldn’t need Viagra tomorrow for the shooting. He would just have to think about this fucking idiot. 

“Can I lie beside you?”

“No!”

“I could jerk you off, if you want.”

What?? “No!” Where the hell did that come from? And why was Marco suddenly all cheery?

The mattress lowered beside him and Jake peeked under the cushion.

Fucking smiling Marco there. “Want me to get you something? An ice pack?”

“No.”

“A drink?”

“No.”

“Nuts?”

“ _Nuts_? You must be kidding!”

Marco laughed. “You rather want to suffer, right?!”

“Yes!”

“Okay…”

No, nothing was okay.

“I like you, you know.” Marco said quietly, laying there and just looking at him, with these amused and loving eyes.

Jake groaned. Not that as well! He liked Marco, too. That was the problem. He hated Marco for not being only a fucking one-night-stand, for being lovely and cute and somehow fucking romantic.

Jake breathed in and out deeply. Well, he could forget about the sex, anyway, so why not… chat?

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How can you stand hiding all the time that you like men?”

Marco shrugged his shoulders. “I love football. I love playing football. So I guess when you’re young and you grow up in this soccer world, always with the possibility to live your dream… you think you don’t need anything else… and when you’re older… you don’t have a choice anymore. It’s a sacrifice you have to take to live this life. So the number one love of your life becomes football, I guess.”

Jake wondered if he would be able to live a life like that. Or if he could imagine to have a partner like that. Cheering for your partner in the stadium, his token woman sitting right beside you. If he could stand that.

Marco rested on his elbow, tilted his head and smiled. “You do this on purpose, don’t you? Looking sometimes like a cute little stray puppy?”

“Just trying to become the number two love of your life. Isn’t working?”

Marco laughed. “A bit…”

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t take a pornstar, anyway.”

“To be honest… If I came out… I guess my boyfriend being a pornstar wouldn’t make that much of a difference. They would tear me to pieces, anyway. In fact it would be even quiet convenient. The press would only lunge at you and leave me alone, let me play football.” Marco laughed.

“Oh okay, we could discuss this.” Jake said jokingly serious as if they were negotiating a contract. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind all the attention.” Then he laughed. “Ah fuck it, I’m bad. I’m no different from all the other attention whores. So they will say: He’s only with him because of the money. Marco deserves better. But you know that’s not true, right? I don’t care about your money, okay, I just care about your car.”

“Lucky me I have a car like this.” Marco smiled non-chalantly. “I even have three, by the way.”

“Whaaaat? You tell me now?” Jake almost screamed and made an exuberant astonished face before they both cracked up laughing.

Oh, fuck, he loved being around with this guy. Life seemed to be more easy with him.

“So…” Marco cleared his throat. “So… why do you do porn?”

Jake shrugged his shoulders. “It just happened actually.”

“And…” Marco hesitated, “would you… stop?”

“Sure. I don’t want to do porn forever…”

Marco nodded, and Jake was pretty sure he was somehow relieved.

Then the smirk was back. “Can I kiss you again?”

Pfff… all this ‘I can’t, I’m sorry’ shit and now he wanted to kiss again? Jake wrinkled his forehead. “Ehm, no!”

“So we are back to ‘ _No_!’?”, Marco asked with this amused gaze in his eyes, imitating Jake’s long-drawn-out response.

“Yeees!” Jake answered the same way. “I mean, why is kissing okay?”

Marco shrugged his shoulders. “We already did it.”

“So let’s fuck, then we already did that, too.”

Marco didn’t answer, just looked at Jake patiently, waiting till Jake finally rolled his eyes, sighed and surrendered. “Okay…”

Of course the kissing was nice and sweet and then again so fucking hot and Marco was really cute and …Ah fuck it, Jake knew he already fell to deep. Way to deep.

***

The next morning Jake awoke to his ringing mobile. The set manager of the movie was asking where he was. Fuck!

He turned to Marco who squinted at him, “Have to go?”

Jake bit his lip. “Yeah.” He didn’t want to though. Why couldn’t he stay here with Marco? Why couldn’t Marco stay here in Berlin?

“Don’t leave today.”

“I have to.”

Jake sighed. Fucking fate, or whatever. With heavy limbs that refused to work he got up and dressed himself. When he was finished he sat down on the bed again.

“If you promise me we meet again, I tell you my name, okay?”

Marco smiled and nodded. “Okay…”

“Promise, okay?”

Marco nodded again, “I promise.”

“You know like really promise okay? Like on your dead grandma’s grave or something.”

Marco laughed. “Yes, I promise.”

“So where do we meet again?”

Marco shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Vegas, Miami, New York, Dortmund. I’ve got money, remember?”

Jake laughed. “Okay, I get it. By the way, when you score a goal the next time: You do this monkey thing again? For me?”

Marco smiled. “Maybe. Or something else. You’ll see.”

“Okay, now my name.” Jake exhaled. “Finally.” Jake leaned forward, whispering his name in Marco’s ear.

Marco laughed. “Uh-la-la-la.”

Jake laughed, too. “Yeah, uh-lalala. So next time when we really fuck, I want you to scream it, okay?”

Marco smiled this loving smile that Jake already fell in love with. “Okay…”

Then Jake’s mobile rang again. He rolled his eyes, shouted “Yes, I’m coming” into the phone, and gave Marco a quick but tender kiss on the mouth.

“Bye.”

Green eyes looked at green eyes.

“Bye.”

And with this he left the one-night-stand he never had.

But thinking about their future encounter in… _wherever_ … this wasn’t really something bad.

***


	2. Of needs and fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So here it is, the promised sequel. I still don't know about it, I'm still not completely convinced :/ but I loved your nice comments and your kudos so much so I really wanted to post this for you. hope you're not disapointed or something..._

*******

_\- All these fucking ridiculously insuperable obstacles aside, it wouldn’t work anyway, right?_

__\- Why not?_  
_

The guy pressing Jake against the wall had abs like trunks.

Jake already had forgotten his name but it wasn’t relevant. Jake wanted someone “real”, someone right here, someone he could have, someone he could touch. Not some cute and lovely untouchable Marco on his dash that he didn’t know what to feel about. So he chose to feel nothing at all. At least tonight. He was drunk, he was high and he just wanted to fucking touch _some_ body. He laughed hoarsely: or just some _body_. That was all. So fuck it.

_\- I don’t know, we’re so different. You’re this Mr. Nice Guy, always happy, all positive thinking, some fucking healthy, clean athlete, never smoking, never taking any drugs –_

_\- So you think I need to smoke pot so that it would work?_

_\- No, it’s just… do you ever feel… gloomy?_

The big guy was now all over Jake, pressing the air out of his lungs, whispering some deep, hoarse, dirty words into his ear. It felt so good not to think. For once. He had done this too often these past weeks. It drove him crazy. Just to think about being in a relationship with Marco was insane. He couldn’t stand it any longer. Fuck, no one could be this fucking selfless.

_Marco had lowered his eyes. – Sometimes I wish I hadn’t met you. It hurts. It never hurt this much before. Thinking about the things that could but probably never will be. - Then Marco had looked at Jake again, so soft, so loving, with so much hope. - But thinking about ending this… hurts even more. So much more. –  
_

Jake closed his eyes. He could smell the big guy’s aftershave. It was just too much, the thing with Marco. Jake couldn’t be the one for him, he wasn’t the Good Samaritan. So he put his hands in the big guy’s neck and pressed his mouth on the big guy’s lips. Fuck it.

***

He and Marco had skyped for months now. Jake had loved it, all their little chats.  

They had begun with chaste getting-to-know-each-other chats and had moved from surprising what-the-fuck-you-love-this-too chats to silly laughing-their-heads-off your-such-a-dork kind of chats. They had chats with too little sleep and chats with too little time, they had sunny spring-feeling we-conquer-the-world chats, whining why-can’t-you-be-here chats, needy and tired-from-too-much-training I-wish-you-could-massage-my-neck chats and cuddly-dreamy already-or-still-in-bed chats. They also had almost-no-clothes-on chats, but that was more of a coincidence and they didn’t jerk off or anything. The mutual teasing though had been fucking hot.

But today… today they would have a new kind of chat. A Jake-was-an-asshole chat.

It wasn’t that Jake had planned to be an asshole but… what could he do? They all said that he tended to fall in love with things he couldn’t have. But this time, no, he wouldn’t. If Marco wanted to fall in love with him, fine, Jake wouldn’t mind. But he himself? No thanks. He wouldn’t fall in love with Marco. This time he wouldn’t let himself be fooled. This time no one would tell him afterwards “I told you so”.

Marco wasn’t the right one, anyway. Jake remembered big hands grabbing his waist. Big _protective_ hands. Jake needed protection. Marco couldn’t give him that. Marco wasn’t even fucking anywhere near to protect him in _any_ sense.

When Jake opened the chat, he already felt himself seeking for a fight.  
He didn’t know why he was so angry with himself, with Marco, with the whole fucking world, but he couldn’t change it. The blood in his veins was already moving too fast.

“Hey…” Marco smiled at him, then tilted his head immediately. “Something wrong?” It seemed that Marco didn’t need much time to read him.

“So…” Jake began ignoring all kinds of introduction, “did you have some fun at the party the other night?”  

“Yeah, it was fun. Wished you were there. Would have been even more fun.” Well, all these fucking stupid unrealistic wishes…

“And did you fuck someone?”

“What?”

“Did you fuck someone? You told me that you fuck girls sometimes.”

Marco looked tired, he probably had a hard day of training behind him. “No… not since we… No. There was this girl. Maybe I would have … in the past. I don’t know.”

“So why didn’t you fuck her?”

Marco squinted irritated. “Because I didn’t want to? She kissed me and it didn’t feel right. I felt horrible. I know that we said if one of us meets someone… but I mean not just _any_ fucking someone. I’m not that desperate.”  

 _What?_ For a second Jake was really furious. _He_ wasn’t desperate either! It was just… It was just inhuman what Marco asked of him. Not that they would have a tiring long-distance relationship - he maybe could have coped with that, as often as he himself travelled through the world - but it would have to be a _secret_ one, too. No one, _no one_ could be this fucking selfless.

Jake’s pulse was racing. “You should have, you know. You should have fucked her. Then we would have been even. Because _I_ fucked someone,” he bitched, and because he hated Marco calling him desperate he added “And it was great.”

For a moment there was absolute silence.  

Marco had lowered his eyes. Jake saw how he breathed in and out deeply and he felt like he was already crumbling inside. Marco looked so beautiful. He wanted to touch him so much, his temples, his cheeks, wanted to run his fingers through his soft blond hair, wanted to run his fingers down this fucking stupid nose.

“You want to end this and know no other way like that?” Marco asked quietly, looking up again.

Jake felt bad, so bad, and it hurt to see Marco like this. But he had to stay course, had to let out what was seething inside him for days now. “There’s nothing to _end_! This _is_ no relationship, it’s nothing. You don’t have to end something like THIS because there is no THIS. Just two guys talking.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing but it’s not _ENOUGH_ , okay? I don’t want this anymore!” The second the words left his mouth he knew how much he wanted this. All of this. “I don’t need this!” He _so_ needed this. “I want you to leave me alone, okay?!” He wanted nothing more than Marco to stay.

Marco closed his eyes for a second.  “Okay…”

“Okay? _Okay_??? That’s it? It’s ‘okay’ for you?”

“No, it’s not!” Marco’s voice was filled with anger now. And despair. “But what do you want me to do? You know I’m sitting on the other side of the ocean. As much as I would love to, I can’t just come and visit you. I told you, I don’t want to end this. But I know that I can’t ask for it. How can I? In my position? How can I ask for anything?”

Marco was right, it was a fucking horrible situation he was in and Jake didn’t want to switch places for anything in the world. When Marco continued, he looked at Jake with those loving deep eyes that he loved so much.

“I think you’re gorgeous, I think you are one of a kind, I think you are beautiful. I want you in my life. Even if I know it’s not possible. But I just want to. So much. I want you to fucking be in my life. And stay there. But I won’t beg. I can’t. If you don’t feel the same about us, if you don’t want to go through this, I can’t make you to.”

Jake rubbed his face. All of a sudden he felt so tired. Fighting via skype really sucked. His anger was already gone now and he so needed Marco to hold him tight.

“But I’m not the guy for the second row,” he complained. “I need someone to stand by me, you know. You can’t! For you soccer always comes first. You will never come out. And I don’t want to lose out to a fucking _ball_!”

“You don’t!” Marco laughed gently. “It doesn’t mean that you can’t be as important to me as this fucking _ball_. Or even more. You’re already so important to me, you can’t imagine. I mean, would you throw away your whole career just like that? For someone you just have met once?”

No, probably not.

“But you know when we were at the club…,” Marco continued, “I thought I had to take the risk. I had to take the chance. And I have never regretted it once. Not once. Can you imagine what this means to me? That I can be who I am, with you? Even if it is just behind closed doors. To kiss the guy I want to kiss. To touch him, to lie beside him? You know, there were guys sometimes, coming on to me but I would never have taken the risk for any of them. Never. With you I had the feeling, I could.”

Jake bit his lip. Marco looked so… loving. Jake wanted to say… _something_ but Marco apparently wasn’t done yet.

“I love getting to know you. You’re more… complex… profound then I thought you’d be. But I try to deal with that, I’ll try my best,” Marco almost chuckled at that before he got serious again. “And when I saw your scars –”

“They’re from fencing,” Jake interrupted Marco, letting his fingers instantly wander over his thighs.

“Yes, I know, you told me…” Marco said calmly, “However, it made me want to take care of you, you know. No matter what. I care for you.”

Jake took a deep breath. How could he let Marco go? He had never implied anything, never judged him…

“I didn’t do it, you know. I didn’t fuck that guy", he admitted quietly.

Marco did not say a thing but Jake could see that he was relieved.

Jake was wrong, so wrong, he thought he needed a big guy with big hands that could hold and protect him, but he just needed someone who cared for him. It wasn’t important if Marco ever felt this gloomy like he did sometimes, it was important that Jake felt safe with him.

“You know,” Marco interrupted his thoughts. “I’m a bit afraid to fall too deep, being in this fucking hopeless position I am. But when you think about these things, it’s usually already too late, anyway, isn’t it?”

Jake laughed. How fucking true…

At least they were lucky that their common situation wasn’t completely pointless.

“I’m coming to Europe in a few weeks,” he said, waiting curiously how Marco would react.

A shy smile made its way slowly around Marco’s lips. “What? You tell me now?” 

“I didn’t know... if it’s going to be… relevant.” He felt bad now, so bad, doubting Marco, doubting their… whatever they had. “But I’ll be in the UK… Amsterdam… I could stop by. Well, I’d _love_ to stop by.”

The smile in Marco’s face grew bigger and bigger until it became a wide, infectious grin that looked as if it wouldn’t go away soon. “Great! I can’t wait!”

Yeah, Jake couldn’t wait either. And he loved seeing Marco like this. Happy again. It made him happy, too. 

Suddenly a loud and jovial „Fuuuuck!“ filled the room.

„What?“

„I’m fucking nervous now!“ Marco yelled with laughter. 

Jake smiled. Oh yes, he could feel it, too. Thinking about meeting Marco finally again set free a wild bunch of drunken butterflies, flying erratically through his stomach. He couldn't think of a time when he felt happier.  

And all these fucking ridiculously insuperable obstacles?

Fuck them. Just fuck them.

****


	3. Of planes and pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey there. again: I wrote this some time ago. it's not really that good but I wanted to have at least a final chapter for these two... so I post it anyway. And hope, some of you like it. Hope there aren't too many mistakes in it, too. it's late and I'm tired. Thanks so much for all your Kudos! Love!

***

Why did all these people like _lurk_ out of this plane? 

Jake wanted to run, at least wanted _to walk_ out of this fucking thing, not _stand_ here and wait in this fucking aisle with this – sorry – fucking people who couldn’t get their fucking bags out of the fucking hand-luggage department. And why did he have a seat like in the last fucking row anyway? 

Jake breathed out deeply and tried to stay calm. 

His mobile beeped and immediately there were like five people looking at him suspiciously. 

He almost wanted to shout “This fucking plane isn’t moving anymore, is it? We can’t crash anymore, can we?” But reading Marco’s message was more important, anyway.

_Landed safely? Hurry up then! Can’t wait :)_

Well, he would hurry up if he _could_! 

But before he could vent about stupid lame people, the crowd finally moved and when he stood at the conveyer belt to wait for his luggage he really felt a little stupid himself because what’s the use of getting off a plane in a hurry when you have to fucking wait for your luggage for like fucking hours? 

His phone vibrated again. _What is taking you so long? Hurry. Up._

Jake rolled his eyes and wrote back: _If I could! You don’t have to wait for your luggage when you travel?_

There were like five instant messages.  
_You have luggage?_  
Why?  
All you need is a pair of bathing shorts ;)  
I can lend you one of mine :D  
So just leave your luggage there. We buy you new stuff. 

Jake had to laugh. _Oh shut up, you spoiled brat!_

Again three instant messages from Marco.  
_Like you don’t like my money!_  
We can collect your stuff some other time.  
Hurry up! 

Jake hesitated. It was tempting. Just getting out of here, getting to Marco. Finally seeing him again. After all these months. He really couldn’t wait any longer. Didn’t want to either. But the God of Impatience had some mercy with him and he soon saw his bag slowly moving towards him. Too slowly.

He almost ran to the exit. 

*

“He’s waiting in the car. Grinning like a Glückbärchi” Marcel welcomed Jake at the exit, smiling widely at him, looking like a happy care bear himself. “Kinda infectious to be honest.” 

Jake had to laugh. Yeah, he could see that. But Jake didn’t feel any different. They were probably all looking like stoned care bears now who smoked far too much weed. It was sweet, though, that Marcel was so happy for his best friend.

They stepped out of the terminal, the warm Mediterranean air hitting Jake’s face, immediately setting free a feeling of holiday. Holiday with Marco. On Ibiza. Sounded almost unreal as they only met once before, and during the flight Jake couldn’t stop thinking: what if their first encounter was all a big misunderstanding? What if all their chats were somehow conceiving? 

“He’s nervous though. Almost biting his nails,” Marcel continued talking and Jake bit his lips in response because he was fucking nervous, too. Pure excitement and anxiety were taking turns. Because what if - really!

But then again, he was so fucking excited, so fucking happy that finally, finally he would see Marco again… so fuck all these insecurities, Jake just couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait to see his happy Glücksbärchi, to touch him, smell him, feel him. 

Jake’s phone vibrated again. _Btw don’t believe anything Marcel tells you, he’s definitely lying. And once again: Hurry up!_

“Marco?” Marcel asked pointing at Jake’s mobile.

Jake nodded. 

“Of course,” Marcel laughed. “I really had to convince him to stay in the car. He’s probably scratching the windows like a forgotten dog.” 

It was still strange for Jake, this whole secrecy thing. That for example Marco couldn’t have picked him up at the gate. Jake always wanted to be famous, the whole world should know who he is, and now this. Because of this stupid football player he somehow fell in love with. A long distance relationship with the fear of being caught. Great. 

“The hotel team is nice, though, no worries there. And we already did a _press tour_ yesterday.” Marcel informed Jake. “Us four on the yacht, saying hi to some girls on jet skis, Marco waving to the paparazzi. So maybe they are satisfied now. Of course, we have to be careful… but yeah, we’ll manage.”

 _We’ll manage…_ Well, at least Marcel’s optimism made Jake panic a little less.

There wasn’t any other option anyway. Jake really couldn’t wait. He wanted to see Marco. Now. No matter what. 

 

He somehow managed to write back to Marco while walking: _Oh so you don’t have this new tattoo on your chest right beside your heart saying: Property of Bass?;)_

Marcel politely reminded him to stop at the traffic lights, when his phone beeped again.  
_You have time to write something like that? No wonder you’re still not here!  
And btw, the tattoo is on my ass! Nobody gets my heart just like that, especially not one that is slow as fuck as you are apparently! _ Teasing icons concluded the message. 

Jake smiled. He really couldn’t wait any longer. Touch. Feel. Smell. Marco.  
But he couldn’t resist writing back once more, so he answered:  
_I’m the owner of your ass???Nice :)  
Btw I can fly back if you want._

 _Don’t you dare!!!!_ came the instant response and a whole bunch of icons followed, threating and loving at the same time. 

Marcel beside him chuckled lightly before he pointed ahead of him. “Don’t have to write him anymore, we’re here.”

Oops. 

Jake looked up and stopped for a second. As did his heart. 

What if this was all wrong? 

He stared at the car. 

What if – 

But he couldn’t wait, couldn’t wait to finally see Marco, so he opened the door and there he was, sitting on the back seat, smiling at him like there was no tomorrow, fumbling at his snapback cap, biting his lips, the eyes sparkling with happiness. Jake could see everything in Marco’s face, everything he felt, too. The pure joy, the excitement. And the nervousness. 

“Hey… come here!” Marco’s soft voice, without being transmitted via wires or rays or whateverthefuck, just pure Marco. 

Jake couldn’t wait any longer… really. 

He crawled into the car, to Marco, was drawn to him like a big magnet, any resistance pointless, the rationality already overboard, and then their lips already met, their teeth colliding, and fuck, yes, finally! Soft and rough at the same time, so passionate, so fucking good, he could touch him, feel him, smell him, finally, 3-dimensional Marco, sweet and scratchy, lots of hot, wet and welcoming tongue, his body smelling of heat and summer, his breathing heavy, the eyes happy and deep as the fucking ocean. It was like Jake always wanted it to be, to look at someone and feel like home. And fuck, no ‘what if’ was necessary. 

“Hey…” he managed after a while and Marco smiled the cutest smile ever. The nervousness was gone now. For both of them. Jake could see it, feel it, could see it in Marco’s eyes, could feel it in his actions. It was just… two people longing for the other, touching each other, kissing each other, feeling, smelling, making up for the lost months. No fucking computer screen between them anymore, Jake felt real skin, real flesh, warm and smooth under his fingertips. 

He didn’t know if it was impolite towards Marcel but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop kissing happy, smiling Marco, so hot and sexy, their bodies so eager to get closer and closer to each other.

He felt the car moving but he didn’t care, his hands were running through Marco’s hair, down Marco’s chest, his fingers gliding under Marco’s shirt… and they were kissing, kissing, still kissing, lips, tongue, soft, feeling the hunger, feeling the need. 

“Don’t look in the back mirror, you pervert.” Marco shouted jokingly and out of breath at Marcel at some point but Marcel just laughed. “I am not!”

“He’s jealous” Marco whispered joyfully in Jake’s ear. 

“Jealous? Of whom?”

“I am not!” Marcel intervened from the driver’s seat. “I like girls, remember?”

“Yeah, blabla…” 

Marco’s roguish laugh, his smile, everything, it was real, it was never conceiving, Jake had the proof now, right in front of him. And he didn’t want to stop for the world, didn’t want to stop kissing that guy, he wanted to feel his body, every inch of it, touch him, touch him _everywhere_. So he did. 

“God…” Marco moaned while tugging at his seemingly too tight trousers. “And then we please finally fuck soon.”

Jake laughed. 

Yes, and that, too.

*

Of course the fucking had to wait a little longer. But Jake didn’t mind. They were on this amazing yacht, with Marco’s friends, Marcel and Robin, and two new guys named Armin and Dino or something. Their constant banter and laughter wafted through the air, in front of them sumptuous plates with delicious food and colorful drinks, the music was booming in the background, the sky was blue, the ocean even bluer. Yes, Jake was having a good time. 

He didn’t say much, which was something knew for him if he was honest. He wasn’t the center of attention, but he loved it nevertheless. He enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere, he enjoyed just being here, here with Marco, seeing Marco joke around with his friends, diving into his life that he hardly knew.  
Here and there he would make a dry comment, receiving laughter from the others and from time to time Marco would lay a hand on his thigh or touch his arm or just look at him, lovingly, his eyes shining with happiness and Jake really didn’t need more to be content. He hadn’t felt this peaceful, this calm in months. He felt himself smiling. 

After they had ransacked the dishes, Marco friendly told his guys to fuck off because he wanted to be alone with Jake. That of course entailed more banter and laughter but they finally obeyed, went onto the sundeck or wherever and Marco and Jake had the sofa under the roof all for themselves so they could lie down together, snuggle up and…

… kiss again. 

Light kisses, light touches, everything softly caressing the body. It felt good, it was sexy, just lying here, feeling the tenderness, the easygoingness and just be able to enjoy themselves. 

“I hope it was okay for you and you didn’t feel neglected or something.”

Nope, he didn’t. Jake’s nose nudged Marco’s cheek. “It was fun. I like your friends.”

He felt Marco’s lips kissing his temple, Marco’s fingers sliding over Jake’s forearm. 

“I’m glad you like them. They like you, too, you know, they -” Marco hesitated. 

Fuck! 

Jake held his breath, his heart began to race. He knew what was coming now. They had always avoided it in their chats, now they couldn’t anymore, now he saw the concerned look on Marco’s face, watched how Marco looked at the scars that his fingers had found on the left arm, these fingers now slowly caressing the slowly healing wounds. 

It took a while until Marco said something. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do this,” he said quietly. “I wish I could do something to make you stop.”

Jake felt bad. For the first time he was sorry that he dragged someone else into this. Someone who had nothing to do with it, who wasn’t to blame for his troubled soul at all.

“I sometimes think… if you still do this, I’m not good enough for you, you know,” Marco continued thoughtfully. “That someone else would be better for you. Someone that could help you... Because I just don’t know how to help you. As much as I would love to. I just feel fucking helpless.” 

Jake bit his lips. He felt really bad. It wasn’t Marco’s fault. “You do help me. It’s not… It has nothing to do with you. Really. You already helped me so much. It’s just… sometimes I…” Fuck, how should he explain this to someone as positive-thinking as Marco?  
“Here with you, I’m fine, I wouldn’t think about it, not for a second. Believe me. Looking now at them I feel stupid and I don’t feel the need to do it at all...” 

This peacefulness, he felt so in ease with himself right now. He wanted it to stay that way. So he tried to speak as lightly as possible.  
“I’m happy now, here with you. It’s just not always like this, you know. That’s okay, though, life’s not always fun for me. But at the moment I want to enjoy being happy, okay? I really want to.”

Marco looked at Jake attentively, thinking, before his thumb skimmed Jake’s bottom lip. He then leaned forward and softly kissed Jake on the mouth. 

“Okay…” he finally whispered.

“It’s horrible enough that I have to stay inside while you are having fun in this awesome, fucking ocean,” Jake whined jokingly, trying to change the mood, trying to get it light-hearted as it was. “I can’t believe there are so many paparazzi after you? I mean, who is interested in your stupid nose anyway? Or is it just one perverted paparazzi that can’t get enough of your ass? I mean, you have to admit I’m by far the best looking object amongst us and I have to fucking hide in here? How cruel is that?”

Jake was glad to see Marco laughing again. 

“As if I’m keeping you here in a dark dungeon with the shining paradise just outside the door.”

“Exactly!” Jake confirmed, still jokingly furious.

Marco tiled his head and smiled his loving smile. “Of course you can take a swim in this fucking ocean. We just have to split. Go with Marcel or the others. That should be okay. Okay?”

Oh. 

Well, he had to say…

That really sounded tempting.

He still had to ask though. “You are not scared that they… ?”

“No, in the worst case you’re a friend of Dino. He knows the craziest people.” 

Then this little mischievous smile that Jake knew all too well was spreading across Marco’s face. “The paparazzi can’t catch you anyway, you’re too small. They go like: What is this? Some fly shit on my lense? ”

Jake snorted. Haha, so funny. Fortunately the sofa had cushions. And all of a sudden one flew right into Marco’s face. Oops. 

But after some serious pillow fighting that Jake easily won – pff, soccer players! – , Marco was lying under him and begged for mercy. “Please stop!”

Jake lowered his body threateningly. “And what do I get in return?”

Marco grinned joyfully. “Wanna see the pool?” 

The… pool? 

“The… _pool_?? On this yacht is a fucking _pool_?”

Marco shrugged his shoulders. “Well, a small one. More a big tub to be honest. But I thought if I can’t be in the ocean with you, we need at least some water inside.”

Oh. Okay. 

That sounded… nice. 

No, hot, that sounded fucking hot. 

Being in a pool with Marco.

On this fucking yacht. 

Both of them maybe, probably naked. 

Jake seeing finally Marco's body in its entirety, nice and slim as it was. 

He could already feel the skin, wet and smooth under his tongue as he would move down the torso. 

While his hands would cup this lovely ass in the water… 

Would run down Marco’s thighs…

Feel him between his legs while Marco would pull himself on the edge of the pool.

And finally feel it. 

Feel Marco’s heat.

Between his lips. 

Hhn. Fuck. 

Now he definitely needed some cooling-off. 

Or some fucking release for his throbbing hard-on. 

Either way, he needed this fucking pool. 

Now. 

 

*


End file.
